


Interchanging To Inversion

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bluepulse, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Speedbuggy, idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: So a mostly season 3 compliant Bluepulse fic. For spoilers sake, I am not adding a proper summary. I tried to do a little bit more story telling in this, switch it up a little, weave things in and out together. Idk how I did, feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you thought!





	1. Initially

“Good work on the mission everyone.” Nightwing said in his commanding but equally soothing voice to all the members of all the teams. A few months had passed and all teams were at least aware of one another now and were coordinating in secret.

Most of the room flashed a friendly smile in response. They were all pretty tired so the initial lack of response was not unwarranted. Each team had just finished a different mission each with the same goal in mind. The Outsiders had just staked out a warehouse and observed a trade occur and had managed to successfully take pictures of the entire deal. One of the partners were a known leader in a secret branch of the LexCorp foundation.

With Lex Luthor now having a high status in politics the League were desperately searching for a way to bring him down. Lex Luthor obviously hadn’t changed and was still just as conniving as ever. And the trade that had gone down tonight was clearly his doing. Knowing it and proving it however were two different things. So Batman so clearly highlighted.

“So what’s our next move?” Tim asked wearily.

“We’re hoping Oracle can find a paper trail that connects that trade directly to Lex Luthor. But for now you can all rest. We’ll likely have another mission tomorrow, we received intel that Sportsmaster is going to attempt to help breakout some more inmates from Belle Reve Penitentiary.”

“Of course he is.” Artemis said before letting out an annoyed sigh and walking off.

Halo and Tara followed Artemis to check up on her. The truth was the three of them had become quite close while living with Helga.

“Alright everyone, I will see you tomorrow.” Nightwing said with a lingering thought for Artemis.

The group dispersed leaving four members behind. Eduardo and Traci both took the attention of their partners who were standing together in the group.

“Jaime, you coming?” Traci asked.

“Sorry, Bart and I are going to watch a movie back at my place. You can join if you want?” Jaime offered.

Bart saw Eduardo’s face drop slightly at the mention of his alternate plans,

“Uhh sorry.” Bart apologized.

Eduardo nodded but didn’t look to down about it, or surprised for that matter.

“No thanks.” Traci flatly responded without any emotion.

“Alright, well we’re off!” Jaime announced as Bart swung his arm around Jaime and they walked away to the zeta tube together.

“I swear if Bart wasn’t dating you, I’d say he likes Jaime.” Traci said a little annoyance finally showing in her emotionless tone.

“I don’t think so.” Eduardo laughed to play it off as if it were a ridiculous statement to make.

“They spend so much time together, it’s actually annoying.” she said folding her arms.

“They’re best friends, it’s what they do.”

“Do you want to grab a bite to eat or something?” Eduardo offered out of pity. He felt sorry for Traci. She was clearly annoyed by the fact that Jaime spent more time with Bart. And despite being invited, she didn’t really enjoy spending time together just the three of them.

“Sure.”

Once they zeta-ed back to Earth and come out in Minneapolis, they headed to a local diner.

Eduardo wanted to help distract Traci and started a long conversation that only ended once the staff asked them to leave. It all started with one question, “What’s it like to use magic?”

They shared a few laughs, zeta-ed back to their own cities and went home. The beauty of having access to zeta technology was that you could go anywhere in the world as if it were a short bike ride away.

Back at Jaime’s house, the pair had just finished watching the movie and were sharing dinner with the Reyes family.

“This meal is delicious Mrs Reyes!” Bart swooned.

“You always say that Bart.” Bianca smiled.

“That’s because it is!” Bart said his eyes widening to really sell his point.

That earned a laugh from everyone at the table.

Bart was frequently having dinner with the Reyes family. They all loved having him over for dinner. Jaime especially. Bart just brought such warmth and entertainment wherever he went. It was infectious. And it felt good to share it with his family. Admittedly, he sometimes wished he could keep Bart to himself and just stay upstairs with him but Bianca wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Well thank you for having me. It was crash as per usual!” Bart cooed as he said goodbye to everyone before running home.

“Did you have fun at Jaime’s?” Barry asked when Bart walked in.

“Yeh. It was crash.” Bart laughed while he mused.

“So how’s Ed?”

“He’s good. I’ll probably chill-hang with him tomorrow. Anyway sorry gramps, I’m tired so I’m off to bed.” Bart hugged him with super speed before running up into his room.

He was just about to hop into bed when his phone started ringing. Bart answered and was a little surprised to hear it was Cassie. She had called to consult Bart for some boy advice. She had been trying to reconcile with Tim and was experiencing some issues.

Ever since Bart had come out as gay, he had found that numerous girls on the team now seemed to come to him for advice on guys. He didn’t understand why they all seemed to gravitate to him but nonetheless offered his advice because he was their friend and that’s what friends do.

Bart provided some genuinely helpful advice. Cassie made a note to thank him personally later.

Bart started typing up a message to Eduardo after the call but ended up backspacing it all.

Bart sighed. He was feeling conflicted. As of late he had felt his feelings for Jaime slowly return. He was finding it harder to be in denial about it. When he had first got with Eduardo, he was certain those feelings were gone. But now, he was in trouble. Luckily Bart found it easy to ignore his feelings given he had plenty of responsibilities to keep him distracted.

Bart was constantly busy either with missions, with helping to raise his parents or spending it with Jaime. It meant he had little time for Eduardo which he didn’t mind because they didn’t really feel all that serious if he was being honest with himself. But many of the relationships in the team weren’t because they were all busy but also had to be careful not to let their feelings get in the way of their performance. It could be the difference between a life saved and a life lost.

Bart hadn’t noticed it, but Eduardo had been in the chat and had seen him typing.

Eduardo didn’t really think much of it. He was more or less still content from his evening with Traci. He hadn’t expected to make a new friend of sorts. He didn’t know if he could call Traci a friend. He didn’t know her very well. Especially given she wasn’t on the Outsiders’ team. But he enjoyed himself and hoped they would be able to hang out more.


	2. Welcome and Unwelcome Surprises

Traci was sitting in the Watchtower lounge, she had been scrolling through Jaime’s phone. He had given it to her to play some games. She had decided to go into his gallery, which she knew he wouldn’t have minded, she saw some new selfies of him and Bart hanging out.

She screwed up her face. She closed the app and opened a game to start playing, but she couldn’t.

“Whatcha playing?” a voice from behind her beamed.

“Solitaire.”

“Of course Jaime would have that on his phone!” Garfield laughed as he walked away.

After she gave it a moment of thought she made a decision, she stood up and handed Jaime back his phone before walking off without a word. Jaime didn’t notice.

“Hey Cassie!” Jaime and Bart greeted warmly as she entered the lounge.

“Hey guys!” she responded before turning to Bart specifically, “Oh and thanks again Bart for the advice, I really appreciated it!”

“It’s crash!” Bart smiled.

“What advice?” Jaime inquired.

“Just some relationship advice.” Cassie nonchalantly replied.

“Bart giving relationship advice.” Jaime offered a curious look at Bart.

“Yeh. Ya know. No big deal.” Bart shrugged it off.

Jaime was considering asking more questions but decided to let it go.

Bart, Jaime and Cassie spent a few more hours talking sharing their latest solo-superheroing outings.

Cassie was particularly eager to tell someone about the robbery she had been at to help when the robber ran into the glass door of the bank which meant she had barely had to lift a finger. They all shared a good laugh.

Meanwhile, Garfield heard a knocking at his door.

“Come in!”

“Hey Garfield, I have a question to ask you.” Traci grabbed one of her arms nervously.

“Shoot!” Garfield smiled.

“Can I join the Outsiders?”

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Garfield asked his mouth ajar both with surprise but still displaying a smile to show he was open to the idea.

“Positive.”

“Ok, well, hang on a second.” Garfield activated his oncoming comm link notification.

“Well what do you know, we just got a mission! You in?” Garfield smiled.

“Let’s do this.” she smiled wide which was a rare sight.

“Traci? What are you doing here?” Jaime ogled.

“I’m on the team now!” she announced.

There were a few marks of congratulations and noises made to welcome her to the group. Eduardo was particularly pleased because he was looking forward to spending more time with Traci given he had recently joined the team himself in an effort to spend more time with Bart; however he rarely got paired with Bart who was usually paired with Jaime as they were a well coordinated team as it was. At least now he had someone else he could spend time with.

Jaime was mostly surprised that this decision had been made with no consultation on his end. He would have liked some notice he thought to himself. Bart felt weird about it all. He was trying to convince himself he wasn’t feeling threatened by her presence in the team.

“Alright team! We’re off to stop Red X!” Garfield announced as they strode towards the Zeta tube.

“Oh man! I hate that guy!” Static complained as they all phased off to California.

“Apparently he is at the Wayne Tech industry building a few blocks up from here trying to steal some Xenothium. He’s probably-” Garfield stopped talking at the sound of a loud explosion.

“We better hurry before he hurts someone in his pursuit to get the Xibranium!” Static pointed out.

“Xenothium.” Tim corrected.

“Whatever.” Static scoffed.

The Outsiders were on scene pretty quickly, Bart was first on scene, as always. He was rescuing civilian scientists from the building that was crumbling apart in places.

“Hey Blue can you scan for anymore civilians?” Bart asked.

“Khaji Da says there is only one heat signature which he believes belongs to Red X.” Jaime stated firmly.

“Let’s go!” Cassie yelled as another explosion sounded.

They all confronted Red X and ensued in a very short battle. Most of them were incapacitated by his X-related tools. Traci having been timid and stood to observe as the others failed one by one.

“Hand over the Xenibrium!” Static said pointing at Red X.

“Xenothium.” he corrected shaking his head.

“Whatever! Shut up!” Static yelled as he blasted bolts of electricity getting quite close to actually hitting him.

Red X pressed the button on his belt and disappeared.

“Where did he g-” Static said before he was hit over the back of the head causing him to collapse.

Traci was now the last person standing. She panicked when he started running towards her and fired countless magical bolts at him. He jumped over them and pressed the prominent X on his belt and faded away before her very eyes. She gasped at his sudden disappearance and was unable to gasp again as she realized her bolts had hit the ceiling and caused the room to become more unstable. 

The ceiling started collapsing in and she watched as Eduardo teleported out and Static was able to run aside. Bart phased out of the X rubber band that moments ago had his feet tied together so tight it hurt. He quickly ran and pushed Garfield and Jaime who were stuck together in a sticky and larger version of the X rubber band that bound the two together. They fell to the ground but rolled clear of the large chunks of the ceiling that collapsed where they had been moments earlier which was now where Bart was standing.

The roof collapsed and caved in on Cassie and Bart knocking them both to the floor. Traci, Static and Eduardo ran back in after the structure had seemed to have finished falling apart.

“Bart!” Jaime yelled as he ran to the rubble after having used Khaji Da to help him get out of the rubber band.

Traci stood frozen still as she watched. Static ran to the other side of the pile and yelled, “Cassie!”

There was only silence.

Garfield transformed into a gorilla and started lifting parts of the rubble and tossing them aside for signs of either of their team mates.

Moments later, rubble started falling aside making room for a protruding Cassie. She was easily strong enough to push it aside.

“I’m fine!” she reassured once she saw the concerned faces of her team members.

“So am I!” Bart yelled from behind them.

They all spun around to see Bart standing behind them cradling his arm with a sheepish look.


	3. The Difference

Jaime and Eduaro were over by Bart’s side immediately.

“Are you okay hermano?” Jaime asked eyes wide with concern.

“The Bart Allen has a broken arm.” Khaji Da observed.

“Dios mio! Bart your arm is broken!” Jaime gasped.

Eduardo wrapped his arm supportively around Bart.

“I’ll take you to a hospital right now!” Eduardo insisted.

“It’s fine!” Bart reassured.

“Bart you need to seek medical attention.” Jaime firmly spoke.

“I’ll go to the Watchtower med bay when we get back okay?”

The team frowned upon him but knew he was stubborn and didn’t bother trying to argue. Some also noted that Bart had ignored Eduardo’s plea for him to go to seek help but as soon as Jaime asked he gave in. It filled the air with an awkward tension for a fleeting moment.

They all returned to the Watchtower and Bart was given a cast.

“Guys, I’ll be fine! Speedster healing remember?” Bart grinned.

Much to their dismay, Bart stood up and ran off without announcing where he was going.

“I need to go and give Nightwing a status report.” Garfield announced before leaving the room with everyone following. Eduardo was the second to last person following the group leaving Traci to follow behind last.

“Ed.” she said quietly.

“Yeh?” Eduardo responded turning around to face her.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring the building down on Bart or Cassie.”

“I mean you should probably apologise to both of them. But try not to worry.” Eduardo smiled supportively before continuing, “You are new to the team. It will take some getting used to working with us. Try not to feel too bad about it.”

And with that Eduardo walked out leaving Traci in the room alone.

Bart had taken his time, but he had arrived home. 

“Uhh hey gramps!” Bart nervously teetered behind Barry.

“Yes?” Barry asked without turning to look.

“Don’t freak out! But I sorta broke my arm today.”

“What?” Barry exclaimed as he spun around revealing a look of horror.

“It’s okay gramps! I’m fine. I’m not in any pain at all!”

Barry shook his head. It was times like this he wished his grandson wasn’t a superhero. Purely because he didn’t want Bart to get hurt. And he was especially sensitive of Bart’s safety as of late after Joan passing. Bart received a lecture soon after about being careful and he neglected to mention he chose to sustain injury to save two of his team members knowing that would have made even angrier. The identity of one of them may have also had significance in his decision, but Bart wasn’t allowing himself to think about it.

Bart was glad to have an excuse to escape it all when he received a text from Jaime inviting him over for dinner. Bart dashed off later that evening and sat down in Jaime’s desk chair when he arrived at Jaime’s house and phased through the walls to make a sudden entrance which Jaime was all too familiar with.

“Hey ese. I should probably thank you for saving Garfield and I earlier today. That was stupid of you, but sweet. I kind of forgot to earlier because I was too worried about your arm. Speaking of which, how is your arm feeling?” Jaime spoke a blush slightly spreading across his cheeks after using the word ‘sweet’. That wasn’t like him at all, he wondered about what was happening to him.

“I’m fine Blue!” Bart exclaimed, “Oh, and you’re welcome.” Bart winked.

Jaime rolled his eyes, “I wish Traci had of been more careful.” he shook his head choosing to redirect his thoughts from the wink.

“It’s fine. She is new to the team. Mistakes were bound to happen. Anyway what’s for dinner I am starving!” Bart rubbed his stomach with his only functioning arm.

“I don’t know actually. Let’s go downstairs and find out!” he smiled and placed his arm around Bart’s shoulder and walked with him.

Bart secretly loved the extra attention the Reyes family gave him that night out of pity for him. Bianca had given Bart a bigger server than usual and Bart was not complaining.

The next day when Bart was in the Watchtower, Traci approached him.

“Uh. Bart. I’m sorry about yesterday. I should have been more careful.”

“It’s okay. We all make mistakes!” Bart smiled reassuringly before excusing himself to go the kitchen for a snack.

Traci then walked to Cassie’s room and knocked on her door.

“Hey Cassie.” Traci greeted when she was face to face with Cassie.

“What do you want?” Cassie tried to not let all her anger show.

“I just wanted to say I was sorry for yesterday. I should have been more careful. I just apologized to Bart and I wanted to apologise to you too.” she looked down at Cassie’s feet as her eyes were too intimidating.

“I’m sorry Traci but you shouldn’t be on the team. You’re just not ready. In fact, it was only a little over a week ago you told me yourself you still weren’t ready! You said training with Zatanna was going well! What changed in that short amount of time?”

Traci was taken aback by how brutally honest Cassie had been. Traci stammered through her delayed response, “I- I thought, that I was… ready.”

Cassie looked at her disapprovingly. She didn’t buy it. 

And like a light switch Traci immediately swapped to the offensive.

“You know what I came here to apologise and you’re just being rude.” Traci scoffed before storming off.

Cassie exhaled hot air through her nose and slammed the door shut.

She still had to apologise Garfield as he was the team leader and could ultimately decide her fate on the team. But she decided to do it later given she was no longer in the mood for it.

She went to her own room and sat on her bed with her legs crossed and mulled in her angry thoughts for a while.

“Traci are you in there?” M’Gann asked from outsider her room.

Traci chose to remain silent.

M’Gann could sense psychically she was in her room as she could feel the waves of anger flowing from the room. She decided to give Traci some space and walked off.


	4. Chasing In All Its Forms

After M’Gann had sensed similar waves of anger energy radiating out from Cassie's door, M’Gann had tried her luck at offering her counselling services to Cassie. Cassie had invited her in and they discussed the whole Traci thing and M’Gann managed to convince Cassie she may have been to harsh on Traci during her apology. Cassie eventually agreed and decided she would apologise to Traci.

“Everybody the league is busy and we have to take the Sportsmaster mission!” Artemis informed at the last-minute summoning of the Outsiders and a few other teams.

“He will likely be accompanied by Cheshire and possibly others. Stay vigilant. Be careful. They don’t play nice.” Artemis said as she continued their briefing in the bio ship.

Miss Martian commanded the ship that was in incognito mode to land and open the bay door to let them all out. They were in a forest of some kind.

“Where are we?” Bart asked.

“Shh!” Artemis insisted.

“I sense a lot of heat signatures coming your way.” Oracle informed the team.

The team turned to see henchmen appear from every form of greenery in sight whether it’d be a bush or tree.

A fight began and Artemis was almost thrown off guard by the sudden appearance of her sister.

“Look sis, I don’t want to hurt you so you should leave!” she hissed.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Artemis stood her ground.

“We’ll see about that baby girl!” Sportsmaster announced as he attacked Artemis by surprise knocking her to her feet.

She grunted in pain.

M’Gann came to her aid and used her telekinesis to hit Sportsmaster with his own mace. She turned to deal with Cheshire but she had disappeared.

The rest of the team were still battling henchman. Traci was clearly in over her head and was barely managing to keep herself alive. Eduardo noticed that the henchman had now realized she was a weak link and had all started to gravitate towards her. He couldn’t keep them all at bay so he teleported her to safety before immediately going back to help.

“Thanks.” she said to nobody after he had disappeared.

The fight didn’t last too much longer when Jaime saw that one managed to cut Bart’s broken arm which had mostly healed by now, but it still angered him so he took a significant amount of the remaining henchman with his staple gun in a matter of seconds with perfect precision.

“Wow Blue! Who knew you were holding out on us!” Garfield joked.

“We should try to find Cheshire.” Artemis directed at M’Gann.

Artemis took off with M’Gann to find Cheshire leaving the rest to deal with the thugs. It wasn’t long before both members of the Cheshire search party returned empty handed.

“She’s gone.” Artemis informed.

Once back at the Watchtower, Nightwing gave them each feedback on their performance before they were individually dismissed. Traci was done last.

“I’m really sorry Traci but you’re off the Outsiders team. I want you to continue training with Zatanna. She can really help you. I am doing this for your own good because you got too close to getting injured.” Nightwing said choosing to use the word ‘injured’ instead of ‘killed’ in the hopes she would be less offended.

“Okay.” Traci responded flatly. She was trying her best to hide how upset she was. She liked people to think of her as tough and that she had a care-free attitude. Those were the qualities she thought she needed to make it as a superhero. Apparently not.

Nightwing left and she remained standing in the room alone. Eduardo poked his head in a few moments later.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeh. I’m fine. Thanks by the way for saving me earlier.”

“No trouble at all.” he said with a smile.

“Wanna talk about it?” Eduardo offered fully expecting her to say no.

“Sure.”

They sat down on the couch in the room.

“Do you know where Traci is?” Cassie asked Nightwing as he walked down the hall.

“I think she is still in the meeting room, I left her with some bad news, she will probably need some space.” Nightwing rushed through his explanation as he had pressing business elsewhere.

Cassie walked all the way back to her room before she decided to turn around and go offer her support to Traci. Yes she probably wanted alone time, but she needed a friend and well to her knowledge, she didn’t have any. And she Jaime wasn’t in the Watchtower, he had his mandatory appointment with Black Canary.

So Cassie walked back to the meeting room. When she got to the door frame she looked around for Traci. She didn’t see her at first and then she realized why. Cassie hadn’t recognized Traci because her head was pressed right up against Eduardo’s, they were kissing.

Her eyes widened with shock which quickly turned to an angry squint as her face scrunched up in disgust. Her gut reaction was to charge in and tear them both a new one but she silently stood aside knowing that hadn’t seen her as their eyes were closed before striding away.

Cassie mentally debated whether to tell Bart or Jaime first. She found herself pacing in her room when she finally opted to tell Jaime first. She had to wait for him to finish his therapy session with Dinah first. Cassie was actually glad of that because it gave her time to think about how she was going to word it to Jaime.

“Hey Cassie!” Traci caught her off guard as she sat in the foyer.

“Hey.” Cassie responded distractedly.

“I was going to say-” Traci started.

“Blue Beetle A12” the zeta tube voice announced as Jaime departed.

“Dammit!” Cassie hissed as she realized she had missed Jaime. She was going to try and intercept before he left.

“I have to go!” Cassie announced as she flew into the Zeta tube to follow Jaime.

“Jaime!” she yelled as she flied after him.

“Cassie? What are you doing?” he asked, clear confusion on his face.

“I needed to talk to you about something.”

“Well I’m on my way home. Can you just tell me when we get there? It’s only a few minutes away.” Jaime asked not wanting to continue this conversation in mid air.

Cassie agreed because she wasn’t sure Jaime should be receiving news like that whilst flying anyway.

Once they had landed in Jaime’s back yard, Cassie didn’t waste any time.

“I walked in on Traci and Eduardo kissing.” she looked at the ground guiltily before looking back up at Jaime, “I’m sorry Jaime.”

Jaime definitely looked surprised, but not quite as shocked as she had been expecting. He wasn’t maintaining eye contact with her and continue to look at a patch of grass to her left.

“Oh. Thanks for telling me I guess. Did they see you?” Jaime asked still not looking her in the eye.

“No. I haven’t told Bart yet either. I wanted to tell you first. Would you mind telling Bart, I think it would be better coming from you, not to mention he recently helped me out with Tim and I don’t exactly want to return the favor by telling about this.”

“Yeh. I’ll tell him.”


	5. How He Can Change It All

Traci’s phone rang. Jaime decided to call her to confront her, he didn’t want to see her in person. He was too angry. He had waited a week and tried to decide how he wanted to confront her.

“Hi Jaime.” she answered.

“Traci. I have a question for you and don’t even think about lying because Khaji Da will know if you are.” Jaime said as he jumped abruptly to his point, “Did you kiss Eduardo?”

“How did you know about that?” she ogled with surprise. She was clearly unaware she had been caught.

“So it’s true.” Jaime’s voice came out like gravel.

“Yes. I’ve been meaning to tell you and explain.” she began before taking a moment to pause, “I did it because I felt no chemistry with you, and then I tried with Ed because I thought I might have feelings for him but then I felt nothing with him either. I’ve come to realize, I’m a lesbian. I know that might be hard for you to here, but I met a girl last night called Natasha and I actually feel a lot for her.”

Jaime felt slightly less angry and could understand that she was confused about her feelings and that it messed with her better judgement. She could tell he was less angry after the explanation and she was relieved. He told her he will be able to forgive her eventually but needs time to which she understood. They left it at that and Jaime sat on his bed and rubbed his hands over his face.

Now he had to tell Bart. In fact, the guilt had been eating him alive that he hadn’t done it sooner and allowed Bart to unknowingly continue to be with someone who had cheated on him.

“Yeh hey Bart. Sorry but I need you to call me back as soon as you get this.” Jaime stated flatly emotions still running raw as he reached Bart’s voice message service. Jaime was briefly distracted from his feelings and was too busy feeling surprise that Bart hadn’t answered his phone as that was very unlike him.

It was lunch time so he was probably eating, but that was still rare he didn’t answer.

In a gust of wind Bart arrived in Jaime’s room.

“Hey Bl-” Bart started excitedly before realizing the somber mood in the room to finish off the nickname with a more appropriate flat tone to match the atmosphere, “ue…”

“Jaime what’s wrong?” Bart said instantly gaining Jaime’s attention because it wasn’t often Jaime called him by his actual first name either.

Jaime just sighed heavily and looked up with glassy eyes shaking his head slightly to fight back tears.

“Aww dude!” Bart cooed sadly as he wrapped Jaime in a hug.

“What’s wrong? You know you can talk to me about anything!” Bart assured.

“I’ve been a bad friend.” Jaime mumbled.

Bart pushed himself away to look Jaime in the eyes and shoot him a look of annoyance clearly showing he disagreed.

“How so?” Bart indulged his stupid remark. As if Jaime could be a bad friend to Bart.

“I haven’t told you something for a week. And you had a right to know right away and I took time to process it myself first and that wasn’t fair to you and-”

“Woah woah woah Blue you’re not making any sense? What happened?” Bart squeezed Jaime’s shoulders.

“Cassie caught Traci and Eduardo kissing.” Jaime said without missing a beat.

“What!?!” Bart snapped, standing up, letting go of Jaime to clench his fists by his sides.

Jaime was expecting Bart to justifyingly berate him for having not told him straight away but was surprised.

“How could she do that to you!” Bart was yelling now and throwing up his arms as he spoke pacing around Jaime’s small bedroom.

“I told Cassie you were too good for her!” Bart continued carrying on and Jaime had remained quiet up until this point.

“Bart. Aren’t you mad Eduardo cheated on you?” Jaime asked his eyes wide with shock.

“What?” Bart was pulled back into reality, “Oh. Yeah. Sure. Livid. But like… Traci! How could she! I can’t even imagine!” Bart started overlapping sentences out of frustration.

Bart was pulled out of his anger when he noticed Jaime crying. However these weren’t tears of sadness, these were tears of laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Bart asked with a confused smile but a smile nonetheless on his face.

“You are a lot angrier that Traci cheated on me than about Ed on you.” Jaime managed to grin now.

“Well! You know! It just makes no sense!” Bart started pacing again getting lost in thoughts.

“What makes no sense?” Jaime asked trying to ground Bart again.

“You’re the crashest person ever why would she need to kiss someone else?” Bart said still half ignoring Jaime as he paced around the room.

Jaime blushed.

“What about you? You’re pretty crash and yet Eduardo cheated on you?” Jaime countered.

Bart finally looked at Jaime for a moment to scoff and say, “Oh yeah, like it’s the same!”

“Bart!” Jaime laughed, “Please you need to calm down! You’re like ten times angrier than I am!”

“Ok fine. For you. I will calm down.” Bart said as he finally returned to his normal, composed, non-pacing self. He sat down beside Jaime and took a deep breath.

“There’s something I need to do. Give me a few minutes.” Bart said.

Before Jaime could reply Bart was gone, “Uhh sure.”

Surely enough Bart was back in a few minutes and was smiling.

“Where’d you go?” Jaime asked.

“I just broke up with Ed.”

“Are you alright? I feel like you shouldn’t be smiling.” Jaime put his hand on Bart’s shoulder to steady himself as he laughed again.

“Yeh. I feel relieved. Also, Ed told me why Traci kissed him.” Bart looked away and so did Jaime.

“Yeh. I know it doesn’t excuse what she did, but I was going to break up with her shortly anyway. I had feelings for someone else. Well her as well. But more so someone else. Honestly, it’s all just really confusing.” Jaime flailed his arms in self defense.

“That’s actually why I broke up with Ed too.” Bart confessed.

“It is?” Jaime questioned with intrigue.

“Yeh. But it doesn’t matter who. I’m more curious to know who you were talking about.” Bart teased.

“No. No. I want to know who you were talking about!” Jaime insisted with a chuckle, “Is it Static?” Jaime asked.

“What? No!” Bart defended immediately.

“Hmm… Victor?” Jaime guessed again.

“No!” Bart dismissed the guess immediately.

“Blue you’re never going to guess.” Bart said nonchalantly.

Jaime chuckled, “You will never guess mine right either.”

“Ok well fine if you tell me, I’ll tell you.” Bart offered.

“Fine.” Jaime agreed after a moment of hesitation but to tell you the truth he was at ease. He was having fun. All his anger had melted away because he was spending time with his best friend. So even though his mind screamed at him not to, he decided to agree to it.

“Ok we’ll say the name of the person on the count of the 3.” Bart instructed, “1. 2. 3! Jaime.”

“Bart.” came the response small and timid from Jaime’s lips at the same moment Bart had said his name.

Jaime sat there in silence with a slack jaw as he processed that Bart had just said his name.

“Bart?” asked Bart. It took him a second even with super speed to figure out ‘Bart’ was a male name and that Jaime was indeed talking about a male named Bart and not a female. That was a huge revelation in itself that Jaime was seemingly bisexual because Bart thought he was straight. “WHO IS BAR- OHHHHHH” Bart said as a grin worth more than all the diamonds in the world spread across his face.

“You know for someone who is usually fast you were pretty slow on that one.” Jaime teased.

“Crash. I didn’t know you-” Bart left his sentence at that for Jaime to explain.

“Yeh me neither. Until you came along.” Jaime confessed.

“Would you say you fell  _ quick _ for me?” Bart emphasized on the pun before laughing a singular haughty sound.

“You’re lucky I find you cute.” Jaime rolled his eyes and flashed back to all the other running puns Bart was repetitively dropping such as ‘I gotta run!’. He smiled.

“I want to do this right Jaime. I really really like you. I want you to know we can take this at whatever  _ speed _ you like.” Bart waggled his eyebrows again but before Jaime could react Bart put his hand on his knee before saying, “but jokes aside I mean it. I really want us to work out.”

“Me too.” Jaime said with a smile. He appreciated Bart acknowledging that Jaime was new to dating a guy and that Bart clearly didn’t want to scare him off or ruin things between them.

Luckily for Bart, Jaime had managed to get surprisingly comfortable enough with the idea so he leaned over and kissed him. Jaime had dreamed about doing it enough times so he deemed that as okay for now. And by god was Bart okay with just kissing for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully that was worth the time you've invested in reading this fic! Feel free to drop a comment, I can almost gurantee I'll reply.


End file.
